Le moustique
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle est devenu Voldemort. Mais tout mage noir qu'il soit, il a aussi un passé et des sentiments. Pour quelle raison affirme-t-il que les sentiments sont inutiles ? Vous le découvrirez dans cette mini fiction de 3 chapitres. (Fiction en lien avec L'Héritier Black).
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

_Ceci est une histoire en lien avec ma fiction _« **L'Héritier Black** » _mais les deux peuvent se lire indépendamment, il n'y aura pas de problème de compréhension de l'histoire._

_En fait, c'est l'histoire complète évoquée dans un flash back du chapitre 11._

_Bref. Voici la raison pour laquelle Tommy trouve les sentiments inutile ! (en trois parties)_

_Bonne lecture._

_(seul le personnage de Logan m'appartient, le reste est à JKR)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 1 : Un petit moustique.

.

Tom lisait tranquillement allongé sur son lit dans sa petite chambre de l'orphelinat. Heureusement pour lui, c'était son dernier été dans cet endroit miteux et il avait déjà trouvé un appartement à Londres où il pourrait habituer sitôt sa dernière année à Poudlard terminée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, mais les ignora, après tout, c'était chose courante dans les orphelinats. Dehors, les gosses jouaient bruyamment et il devait y en avoir d'autre dans les salles communes.

Mais il se redressa quand deux coups furent frappés à sa porte et que la directrice, madame Cole, entra, suivit par un petit garçon d'environ sept ans portant un sac à dos. Tom s'assit et toisa les nouveaux arrivants :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il n'y a plus de place dans l'orphelinat, donc le jeune Horn restera avec toi et reprendra ta chambre quand tu partiras.

_ Hors de question que je partage ma chambre ! Encore moins avec un morveux.

_ Tu le feras, tu n'as pas le choix. Ce n'est pas un été qui va te tuer. On apportera un matelas pour Horn tout à l'heure. Et ne discute pas, c'est encore moi la directrice de cet établissement. Maintenant, j'y vais, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Puis, elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Le gamin grogna et marmonna alors que la porte se refermait :

_ Saleté de vieille moldu aigris.

Tom se redressa, d'un coup intéressé. Il observa le gamin qui s'était assit par terre, son sac à côté de lui. Il ne portait pas encore les vieux vêtements de seconde main de l'établissement, mais c'était évident qu'ils étaient vieux quand même. Son sac ne devait pas contenir grand chose et il avait un bandage à la main. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le violet.

_ Tu as dis moldu ?

_ Ouais, et alors ?

_ Tu es donc un sorcier ?

Le garçon se redressa, l'observant avec surprise. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et vit les livres de magie de Tom. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » parfait et il s'empressa de hocher la tête, soudain excité.

_ Toi aussi ? T'es un sorcier ?

_ Oui. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

_ Mon papa et ma maman ont été tué par Grin de sable.

_ Grin de sable ?

_ Oui, tu sais, le mage noir ?

_ Tu veux dire Grindelwald ?

_ Oui ! C'est lui. Mais moi je voulais juste que mon papa meurt, pas ma maman, elle était gentil, elle.

_ Et donc ils t'ont envoyé ici ?

_ Oui. Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Tom Riddle. Mais je préfère Marvolo.

_ D'accord Marvolo, moi c'est Logan Horn. Enchanté.

Le petit s'était levé et lui tendait la main. Il n'était pas obligé d'être aimable avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un sorcier seul dans cet endroit. Il ne souhaiterait même pas ça à son pire ennemis. Il serra donc la main du morveux qui lui fit un sourire lumineux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir un futur larbin ? Il verrait bien.

Logan se rassit par terre et ouvrit son sac, en sortant un exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde un peu brûlé sur le bord, une vieille toupie et quelques vêtements qu'il rangea dans l'armoire. Tom du lui faire de la place, mais comme il avait lui-même très peu de possession, ce n'était pas compliqué.

.

-sSs-

.

Tom fut réveillé par des petits gémissements. Il grogna et se tourna vers le matelas sur lequel dormait le gamin. Il se tournait dans son sommeil en geignant faiblement. Il allait se lever pour le faire taire quand le gamin porta sa main bandée à sa bouche et la mordit violemment pour étouffer ses sons, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller sans se réveiller. Pour qu'il ait de tels réflexes même dans son sommeil, il devait avoir été maltraité régulièrement et réprimandé lorsqu'il faisait du bruit. Il se souvint que le petit avait dit vouloir la mort de son père, mais pas de sa mère parce qu'elle était gentille. Cela voulait-il dire que son père le frappait ?

Il tourna de nouveau le dos à son colocataire, n'y pensant plus. Ils avaient chacun leurs démons, lui aussi. Il se rendormit sans plus y penser.

.

-sSs-

.

Il lisait tranquillement sur son lit pendant que Logan dessinait assis par terre. Il ne s'était jamais approché du petit bureau, Tom n'avait même pas eut à lui interdire d'y aller, il l'avait fait de lui-même. Aux repas, le plus âgé le surveillait et il avait compris dès le premier soir que son colocataire était faible. Il faisait profile bas et préférait éviter l'affrontement en fuyant. Mais il ne se laisser pas faire pour autant. Il l'avait vu se battre avec un autre enfant de son âge qui n'était pas content car il avait refusé de lui donner son dessert. Il avait gagné malgré sa main constamment bandée. Tom avait d'ailleurs découvert qu'il était brûlé, les sorciers de Grindelwald avaient sûrement mis le feu à sa maison, mais qu'il y avait aussi la cicatrice de nombreuses morsures. Il était résistant et savait encaisser, même s'il rendait maladroitement les coups.

Le plus âgé avait décidé de lui apprendre un ou deux coups qui pourraient lui sauver la mise contre des garçons de son âge. Il avait aussi essayer de lui faire faire de la magie instinctive volontaire, mais visiblement, il n'était pas assez puissant pour ça.

Le gamin refusait d'obéir aux ordres comme un simple chien, mais rendait service si on lui demandait gentiment. Il restait le plus souvent avec Tom, essayant de ne pas se mêler aux moldu. Marvolo avait remarqué qu'il avait la même réticence que lui à se faire toucher par d'autres personnes. Son hypothèse comme quoi le petit était frappé par son père et peut-être plus était de plus en plus renforcé par tous ces petits détails qu'il voyait chez lui.

Il retourna à son livre en essayant d'ignorer son colocataire.

Au bout d'un moment, le bruit du crayon sur la feuille s'arrêta et le silence se fit. Tom tourna le regard vers le garçon et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il le fixait.

_ Dis, Marvolo. C'est comment Poudlard ?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

_ Parce que.

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse. Tu le sauras quand tu iras.

_ Aller, s'il te plaît. Tu peux me dire comment c'est non ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie. Tu verras bien par toi même.

_ Méchant.

_ Je sais. Maintenant laisse-moi lire.

_ Tu lis quoi ?

_ Rien qui te regarde, moustique.

_ Je suis pas un moustique !

_ Si. Maintenant tais-toi.

_ Je suis pas ton chien.

Tom soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce gosse allait vraiment finir par l'énerver. Il le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

_ Je suis le plus grand, tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance, comprit Moustique ?

_ Je ne respect que ceux qui me respect, et toi tu le fais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, t'es pas ma mère.

Mais c'était quoi ce gosse qui n'avait pas peur de lui ? Il s'était pourtant comporté comme avec tous les autres et même les septièmes années avaient peur de lui quand il était en première année ! Alors pourquoi ce gamin de sept ans et demi ne le craignait pas ? Pourquoi le défiait-il ?

_ Sale petit insolent.

_ Je dis juste ce que je penses, répliqua-t-il. Ne me demandes jamais d'être hypocrite et de m'abaisser devant toi parce que je refuse de le faire.

_ Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à la fermer si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas embêter les autres gosses ?

_ Parce que ce sont des moldus et ils sont méchants. Et aussi parce que j'aime pas comment que les grands me regardent... Je préfères rester avec toi, tu leur fait peur alors ils s'approchent pas et moi et je suis tranquille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne te ferais pas de mal ?

_ Parce que nous sommes pareil.

Tom haussa un sourcil à cette phrase avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Nous ne sommes pas pareil, Moustique.

_ Si. Tu détestes ton père, tu détestes cet endroit, tu détestes les moldus et tu détestes qu'on te touche. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir observer. Moi, quand je te regardes, je vois pas le masque effrayant, je vois le petit garçon effrayé qui fait le dur pour ne pas avoir mal !

_ Comment oses-tu !

Tom s'était levé et dominait le garçon de toute sa taille, sa magie crépitant autour de lui. Mais Logan le fixait avec ses yeux violets, sans la moindre trace de peur ou de moquerie, juste de confiance. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort cuisant pour lui faire payer son affront quand le petit dit :

_ Tu vois ? Tu réagi avec ta magie juste pour quelques paroles. Nous sommes pareil, et c'est pour ça que je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Marvolo.

Tom fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire face à un autre être humain, il hésita. Logan le fixait avec confiance, un sourire lumineux sur le visage, pas du tout effrayé. Ce gamin était fou, complètement fou. Tom grogna et retourna sur son lit.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, Moustique.

L'enfant pouffa avant de prendre une nouvelle feuille et de se remettre à dessiner. Ils venaient de conclure un accord tacite et Tom n'aimait pas ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait hésité face à lui alors qu'il torturait et tuait sans le moindre remord ?

Parce qu'il n'a pas peur de toi, souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Il grogna de nouveau avant de retourner à son livre de magie noire. Il avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'un sale gosse.

.

-sSs-

.

Tom jeta un regard à sa montre, son Moustique était encore dehors ? Pourtant il avait dit ne s'absenter que quelques minutes... Il fronça les sourcils. Ça ne le concernait pas, le petit pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Une dizaine d'autres minutes passa et toujours aucune trace de Logan. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur son livre, jetant des regards à sa montre et à la porte.

Il grogna et ferma son livre d'un mouvement sec avant de se lever et de sortir, cherchant le gamin. S'il le trouvait, il allait lui passer le savon de sa vie pour l'avoir fait s'inqui... non, il ne s'inquiétait pas ! Il n'en avait rien à faire du gosse !

Il entendit des cris à l'arrière du bâtiment et s'y dirigea discrètement. Il avait reconnu la voix de Logan. Il le vit alors, entouré de trois grands, à terre. Il se releva et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, regardant les trois grands avec défis. L'un d'eux, un certain Ronan, dit :

_ Il est résistant le petit. Pas vrai Nick ?

_ En effet, il doit avoir l'habitude de recevoir des coups, avec le monstre.

_ Ne traitez pas Marvolo de monstre !

_ Oh ! Tu le défend ? demanda le troisième, Conan. Brave petite pute. Hey, Ronan, tu crois qu'il le saute tous les soirs ?

_ Sûrement, je me demande ce que ce gosse vaut au pieu.

_ Je ne suis pas une pute ! Et Marvolo ne me fais rien ! Retire ce que t'as dis, saleté de moldu !

Les trois s'arrêtèrent de ricaner. Le chef s'avança et demanda :

_ Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

_ Moldu. Tu ne vaux pas le quart d'un sorcier, tu es pire que de la vermines. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu existe toujours.

Ronan s'énerva et envoya son poing vers la figure de Logan qui esquiva en se baissant, mais il se prit le coup de pied en retour et se retrouva à terre.

_ Fais quand même gaffe Ronan, s'il est comme l'autre...

_ Non, s'il était vraiment comme l'autre, il aurait répliqué.

Logan se leva encore, toujours aussi défiant avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu crois que je ne peux pas répliquer ?

Il avait prit un visage glacial et regardait Ronan avec dégoût. Ce dernier frémit devant ces yeux beaucoup trop violets. Il recula un peu et Logan eut un sourire sarcastique. Il montra le sable qu'il avait dans la main.

_ Sais-tu les dégâts que peut provoquer un grain de sable chauffé à blanc dans l'organisme ? C'est un tout petit grain de sable, qui perce les tissus, crée des hémorragies internes et finit par te détruire le système digestif. Le plus amusant, c'est que c'est affreusement lent et affreusement douloureux.

Il laissa un petit instant de silence, et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire angélique, ménageant un effet dramatique.

_ Voudrais-tu tester ?

Les trois prirent peur et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Logan s'effondra quand ils eurent tourné au coin et souffla avant de porter la main à ses côtes et grimacer.

_ Foutus moldu.

_ Tu l'as dis.

L'enfant sursauta et se retourna avec une grimace.

_ Marvolo ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

_ Depuis que Ronan a dit que tu es résistant.

Le garçon rougit en se souvenant de ses paroles.

_ Aller, viens, j'ai des potions pour tes côtes.

Tom l'aida à se relever et le ramena à leur chambre. Il le fit s'asseoir sur son matelas et retirer son haut avant de sortir de sa malle son kit de potion qu'il prenait au cas où tous les étés. Il donna un baume à Logan qui commença à se l'appliquer soigneusement sur le torse. Il posa ensuite plusieurs fioles à côté de lui et s'assit sur son propre lit.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir mit ta menace à exécution, ils le méritaient.

_ Je... Je n'ai pas eut envie. Je jouais la comédie.

_ Et si ça n'avait pas marché ?

_ Je sais pas, j'aurais encaissé, comme d'habitude.

_ C'était du quit' ou double. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

_ Quand j'ai vu qu'ils avaient peur de toi, j'ai essayé de t'imiter quand tu m'a menacé l'autre jour. Je me suis dis qu'ils auraient peur comme ça. Et mon papa m'a déjà menacé de me faire avaler un grain de sable incandescent.

_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

_ Parce qu'il disait toujours que je suis un petit monstre bon à rien...

_ C'était un moldu ?

_ Non, un sorcier, comme maman.

_ Alors pourquoi disait-il ça ?

_ Parce qu'il est méchant ? Je sais pas moi... Il est méchant, c'est tout.

_ Tu me caches quelque chose.

Logan ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire ses potions et de défaire le bandage de sa main sans le regarder. Tom se rapprocha et lui releva le visage, essayant de croiser son regard, mais le garçon ferma hermétiquement le yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Le plus vieux recula et se rassit sur son lit, faisant se détendre le petit. Il entreprit de mettre de la pommade sur sa main brûlée et de refaire maladroitement le bandage. Tom soupira avant de s'accroupir devant lui, de lui prendre sa main et de refaire le bandage à sa place.

_ Bien, maintenant que tu n'as plus rien pour te distraire, je veux la vérité.

_ Je te l'ai dis, mon papa m'aimait pas.

_ Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Pourquoi te traiter en monstre inutile alors qu'il est un sorcier ? C'est les moldu qui traitent les sorciers de monstres, pas l'inverse !

_ Je...

Le gamin était au bord des larmes et ne le regardait pas. Tom fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi se ferait-il traiter de monstre par son propre père alors qu'il était un sorcier ? Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre sa menace à exécution... Étais-ce parce qu'il était trop gentil pour ça, ou bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait de la magie accidentelle ?

_ Logan...

Le garçon se raidit, c'était la première fois que Tom l'appelait pas son prénom.

_ Dis-moi... Tu ne serais pas Cracmol par hasard ?

Le petit baissa la tête et se mordit la langue. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Tom pour comprendre. Son colocataire était un Cracmol. Il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. C'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu plutôt qu'un orphelinat sorcier ! Il savait qu'il en existait parce que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient pas envoyer un enfant scolarisé à Poudlard dans un orphelinat sorcier alors qu'il n'irait que pour l'été. Il l'avait haï pour ça. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et demanda calmement :

_ Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ?

_ Parce... Parce que tu... je voulais pas que tu me détestes... Papa disait que les Cracmol ne méritent pas d'exister, comme les moldu et que si maman ne menaçait pas de le dire au Aurores, il m'aurait déjà éliminé, comme tout sorcier normal devrait le faire. Alors... j'ai eut peur que tu sois méchant avec moi parce que je peux pas faire de magie... Tu es le seul qui soit gentil avec moi.

_ Je ne suis pas gentil.

Le petit trembla un peu plus en baissant la tête, s'attendant visiblement à se faire frapper. Tom soupira en se rasseyant. Il ne pouvait pas... Non, il ne voulait pas, faire du mal au petit Moustique devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en un mois de vie commune, ils avaient apprit à se connaître, plus ou moins. Il haïssait son père qui avait abandonné sa mère parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Logan, lui, haïssait son père parce qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas être né sorcier. Le gamin avait eut raison l'autre jour, ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rejeter le petit.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me trouves gentil ?

_ Parce que... Tu fais peur aux moldu, donc ils m'approchent pas et me font pas de mal. Et tu m'a soigné. Et tu dis rien quand je fais du bruit sans faire exprès la nuit, même en me mordant la main. Et tu me laisse lire et dessiner sans m'embêter.

_ Il ne faut vraiment pas grand chose pour te contenter...

Tome soupira de nouveau et s'allongea sur son lit, ouvrant un livre.

_ La prochaine fois que tu sors, je t'accompagnes. Il vaudrait mieux éviter que ces abruties découvrent que tu ne peux pas leur faire de mal. Comprit Moustique ?

_ Oui !

Il était sûr qu'un sourire suffisamment lumineux pour éclairer un phare était apparu sur le visage de son colocataire. Logan ne fit plus de bruit un moment et il l'entendit juste se rhabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

_ Dis, c'est comment Poudlard ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que mon petit Logan vous plaît !_

_Laissez-moi vos avis, s'ils vous plaît._

_Pilou._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

_Voici la seconde partie de cette mini fiction !_

_La suite viendra demain._

_Merci à ceux qui ont commenté !_

_Bonne lecture._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 2 : frères ?

.

Il faisait beau et Logan s'ennuyait un peu à l'intérieur. Marvolo lisait beaucoup, surtout des livres de magie noire. Il grogna tout en lâchant son crayon et croisa les bras en s'asseyant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Moustique ?

_ On peut sortir ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes, si tu veux sortir, tu le fais.

_ Mais t'as dis que je devais plus sortir sans toi parce que sinon les grands ils viendront m'embêter.

Tom soupira. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepter de défendre ce gosse ? Il ne faisait que le déranger depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il essaya de retourner à son livre mais Logan était toujours assit à le fixer. Tom avait beau être un futur mage noir en puissance, il avait beau être préfet en chef, il avait beau être le chef de sa maison et terrifier tout le monde et il avait beau être très intelligent et un excellent stratège, la patience n'était pas du tout son point fort. Et ça, le morveux le savait, et cela énervait un peu plus Tom qui détestait quand il le fixait comme ça, sans rien dire, en attendant qu'il craque et cède. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui lancer le moindre sort car à chaque fois, le regard confiant et le sourire du garçon lui renvoyait tout ce qu'il était sous son masque et le perturbait. Logan n'avait pas peur de lui et c'était bien ce qui l'embêter.

C'est donc pour ça que cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés sous un arbre du parc à côté de l'orphelinat, en train de jouer sur un vieux plateau d'échec. Ou plutôt, le plus âgé essayait tant bien que mal d'apprendre les bases au plus jeune. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Alors qu'il replaçait les pièce, Logan demanda :

_ Dis, comment c'est Poudlard ?

_ Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec cette question, hein ?

_ Non. Je peux pas y aller moi... S'il te plaît, racontes-moi.

Tom soupira tout en faisant avancer un pion.

_ Poudlard... C'est le meilleur endroit au monde. On s'y sent tout de suite chez soi.

_ Maman dit que c'est un grand château avec plein de fantômes dedans.

_ Oui. C'est le château le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne. Il y a beaucoup de passages secrets aussi. Et les escaliers bouges d'eux-mêmes.

_ Vraiment ? Et c'est vrai qu'y a pas de plafond dans la grande salle ?

_ Non. Il y a un plafond, mais un enchantement est placé dessus pour représenter le temps qu'il y a dehors.

_ Donc c'est tout comme ?

_ Oui. Il y a aussi un stade de Quidditch, un grand lac et la forêt interdite bien sûr.

_ Pourquoi elle est interdite ?

_ Parce qu'il y a des créatures dangereuses qui y vivent.

_ Pourquoi elles sont dans une école si elles sont dangereuses ?

_ Vas savoir...

_ Il y a quoi comme créatures ?

_ Des centaures, des botruc, des chiens de l'ombre. Je crois qu'ils ont récemment introduit des sombrales. Je ne sais pas quelles autres créatures y habitent, je n'y suis presque jamais allé.

_ C'est quoi les chiens de l'ombre ?

_ De sales bestioles qui se cachent dans les ombres, littéralement, et en surgissent pour te sauter à la gorge quand tu t'y attends le moins. Il vivent relativement loin dans la forêt, mais ils sont très difficiles à combattre car ils sont principalement fait d'ombre. J'essayerais de te trouver un livre qui en parle si tu veux.

_ D'accord ! Ils ont l'air géniaux, j'aimerais bien en avoir un qui me défende.

_ Ils ne sont pas domesticable.

_ Dommage... Et les maisons ?

Tom continua de répondre à la plupart de ses questions au fil des parties d'échec. Ce gosse n'arrêtait pas d'en poser. Mais, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui répondre, il était même plutôt content de pouvoir partager ce qu'il savait à propos de ce château qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Ils finirent par arrêter de jouer juste pour discuter de Poudlard et de ses mystères. Tom ne l'avouerait devant personne, mais il aimait bien parler de ça à l'extérieur du château avec quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre.

Logan était un Cracmol, il était faible et beaucoup trop innocent pour son propre bien, surtout dans l'orphelinat où ils vivaient. Normalement, il devrait le détester, comme il détestait les moldu et les sang-de-bourbe qui ne prennent pas la peine de se renseigner sur les coutumes sorcières. Mais ce petit... il n'arrivait pas à le mépriser. Comme Logan l'avait déjà dit, ils étaient très semblables. Et il était le seul à le voir tel qu'il était, alors... peut-être qu'il l'acceptait parce qu'avec lui, il 'avait pas à porter de masque ? Il pouvait exposer ses faiblesses sans avoir peur qu'il les utilise contre lui. Après tout, personne d'autre que lui savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, savait qu'il avait peur du noir et dormait toujours avec les rideaux ouverts pour profiter de la lumière de la Lune ou alors avec une pierre de lumière quand il faisait trop sombre dehors, ou encore qu'il adorait les nougats.

Peut-être qu'il allait proposer au gosse de venir vivre avec lui quand il aurait son appartement ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser ici tout seul, il allait se faire bouffer tout cru par les autres enfants. Il avait peut-être du caractère, était résistant et savait donné quelques coups, mais il ne ferait pas le poids, surtout si son bluff sur ses prétendus pouvoirs venait à ne plus marcher. Oui, peut-être... à voir.

.

-sSs-

.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut et vit que Logan était debout à côté de lui, une main encore sur l'épaule. Il devina facilement que le petit l'avait secoué pour le réveiller. Logan retira sa main et recula jusqu'à tomber sur son matelas défoncé et porta sa main à sa bouche, la mordillant comme il en avait l'habitude quand il stressait.

_ Arrête de la mordre ou ça ne guérira jamais.

_ Désolé. Tu faisais un cauchemar alors je t'ai réveillé.

_ Merci. Retourne dormir, d'accord.

_ Oui.

Le petit se rallongea et remonta sa mince couverture sur lui. Tom sortit sa pierre de lumière de son sac et la posa sur le bureau, juste à côté de son lit. Il détestait ces cauchemars, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour s'en passer.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Logan ne chuchote :

_ Dis, Marvolo...

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu veux bien être mon grand frère ?

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda le garçon qui le fixait, agenouillé sur son matelas.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Parce que t'es comme un grand frère.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un grand frère pour toi ?

_ Quelqu'un qui me protège et est gentil avec moi.

_ Je ne suis pas gentil.

_ Je sais. Mais avec moi, si.

_ Je ne suis pas un ange, je doute que tu veuille vraiment de moi pour grand frère.

_ Tu es comme moi, alors si.

_ J'ai déjà tué, tu le sais ?

_ Non, mais je m'en fiches.

_ Je risques de recommencer.

_ C'est pas grave.

_ Même si je tortures, tues et massacres des personnes sans raison apparente ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi comme ça ?

_ Parce que tu es comme moi.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi.

_ Si.

Tom grogna, la logique de ce gamin le dépassait totalement. Commet est-ce qu'on pouvait vouloir être frère avec lui ? Il était un monstre, un futur seigneur des ténèbres, il tuait sans le moindre remord et tout ce qu'il faisait était dans son intérêt. Alors pourquoi ce gamin... ?

Il soupira. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question, et s'il était franc avec lui-même, il se dirait que ça ne le dérange pas. Tous les orphelins voulaient une famille, alors un frère, c'était mieux que rien non ? Il avait pourtant abandonné ce rêve depuis très longtemps. Mais voilà que Logan le faisait miroité devant lui avec cet air si innocent...

_ Très bien, comme tu veux Moustique.

_ Merci, grand frère Marvolo !

Logan lui offrit un sourire lumineux et Marvolo sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Bon, peut-être que ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Il eut un mince sourire en retour avant de se recoucher et de se rendormir, suivit du petit garçon.

.

-sSs-

.

Tom lisait, adossé à un arbre, pendant que Logan gribouillait quelque chose sur une feuille. Les autres enfants avaient depuis longtemps apprit à ne pas l'approcher à cause de sa magie et le fait que Logan soit comme lui n'avait échappé à personne, donc ils évitaient aussi le petit, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester en permanence avec son nouveau grand frère.

Le mois d'Août était à sa moitié et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Il faisait beau, donc ils avaient décidé de sortir un peu, pour changer.

Tom tournait une page lorsqu'une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui, le survola avant qu'un bruissement d'aile ne se fasse entendre. Il leva le regard de son livre et vit un hiboux postal de Poudlard. Il sourit avant de retirer la lettre se trouvant à sa patte. Le hiboux resta à côté de lui le temps qu'il écrive une réponse sur une des feuilles de Logan. Il repartit avec la lettre de confirmation et Tom ouvrit sa liste de fourniture.

_ Tu vas aller au Chemin de Travers ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Je peux y aller avec toi ? Il faut que je passes à la banque et je sais pas où c'est...

_ Tu n'y es jamais allé avec tes parents ?

_ Non. Papa voulait pas à cause de tu sais quoi.

_ Je vois. Je supposes que je n'ai pas le choix...

_ Oui ! De toute façon, tu peux pas me laisser tout seul ici, hein grand frère ?

Tom grogna avant de se lever et de fermer son livre, Logan fit de même et rassembla ses crayons et feuilles dans son sac avant de suivre Marvolo jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Il frappa et entra. Madame Coles releva la tête de ses papiers et haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Tom ?

_ Je venais juste vous prévenir que demain, j'emmène le moustique faire une course au Chemin et Travers, j'en profiterais pour faire mes achats pour l'école.

_ D'accord. Tu connais le couvre-feu.

_ Oui.

Tom la salua d'un signe de tête et ressortit avec Logan. Ils retournèrent sous leur arbre et reprirent leur activité respective.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, ils partirent pour le centre de Londres en bus. Tom ne savait pas ce que le transplanage d'escorte pourrait faire à un Cracmol, il préférait donc éviter de tenter de diable.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au Chaudron Baveur et Tom entraîna le petit directement dans la cour arrière. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques, attendant la réaction de son colocataire. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Il écarquilla les yeux et observa tout autour de lui avec un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Tom eut un sourire narquois que le garçon remarqua, mais Logan ne dit rien, sauf :

_ Wow ! C'est... C'est génial !

_ Si tu es impressionné par ça, je n'imagine même pas ce que ce serait si tu voyais Poudlard.

_ J'ai sept ans, d'accord...

Il fit semblant de bouder et Tom lui tapota légèrement la tête avant de se mettre en route vers Gringotts. Il devait récupérer le peu d'argent que lui donnait l'école pour ses études. Il y avait à chaque fois tout juste assez pour qu'il puisse acheter des fournitures de seconde main. Il détestait la radinerie de l'école sur ce point.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Tom se dirigea vers un guichet libre. Le gobelin releva la tête et demanda :

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Je viens retirer de l'argent et le petit doit voir le responsable du compte de ses parents, une histoire d'héritage...

_ Est-ce que vous avez vos clefs ?

Tom sortit sa clef de sa poche et Logan sortit un petit écrin de son sac dans lequel il prit deux petites clefs qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Le gobelin observa les deux clefs, puis le petit garçon.

_ Je vois, un Horn. Ganon !

Un gobelin arriva et le premier lui tendit les deux clefs en désignant le petit.

_ Il vient pour l'héritage.

_ Je vois. Suivez-moi, jeune homme.

Logan jeta un regard à Tom qui hocha la tête.

_ On se retrouve dehors.

_ D'accord.

Le premier gobelin en appela un second qui conduisit Tom a son propre compte. Il récupéra le petit tas de Mornilles et les deux Gallions qui s'y trouvaient et ressortit en maudissant encore une fois la radinerie de l'école. Il avait tout juste de quoi se payer ses livres et ne pourrait sûrement pas avoir de nouveaux grimoires de magie noire. La plupart de ceux qu'il possédait, il les avait volé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou trouvé dans la salle sur demande.

Il ressortit et attendit Logan en bas des marches. Le petit en mettait du temps pour revenir... Il espérait que personne de sa connaissance le verrait avec son... frère ? Oui, sûrement, c'était comme ça que se désignait le Moustique après tout. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre sa réputation à cause de Logan. Il devait garder un minimum de pouvoir sur ses larbins quand même...

Le petit finit par sortir et le rejoignit rapidement.

_ Désolé pour le retard, grand frère. J'en ai profité pour retirer un peu d'argent pour les courses.

_ Ce n'était pas la peine tu sais, je reçois une bourse de l'école.

_ Ba comme ça tu pourras acheter plus de trucs, répondit-il joyeusement en lui tendant une bourse.

_ Tu es sûr ? C'est ton argent.

_ Oui, certain. D'après Ganon, j'ai deux comptes bien remplis à mon nom. Celui de ma maman et celui de mon papa.

Tom prit la bourse et la soupesa, elle devait contenir pas mal de pièces. Il l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu et tomba sur une bonne vingtaine de Gallions. Il regarda Logan avec surprise et dit :

_ Mais ils faisaient quoi comme travail ?

_ Sais pas.

Ça, c'était une réponse claire... Il mit la bourse dans sa poche et se mit en marche en direction de la librairie. Logan marchait sur ses talons sans rien dire, observant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tom n'allait jamais chez Fleury et Bott, il n'aimait pas trop ce magasin et préférait le Royaume d'Arcane qui était plus tranquille et mieux fournis. Ils y entrèrent et le gérant les salua d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à ses comptes. Tom déambula dans les rayons en prenant les livres présents sur sa liste et en prit quelques uns pour sa culture personnelle. Il pouvait se le permettre avec tout l'argent que possédait Logan. Ce dernier s'était un peu écarté et regardait les livres dans le rayon des contes pour enfants. Il en avait assez de relire sans cesse les contes de Beedle le Barde, bien qu'il adore celui sur les trois frères, c'était son préféré.

Tom vérifia une dernière fois sa liste, il avait tout. Il se retourna et chercha Logan mais ne le trouva pas à côté de lui. Il grogna et appela :

_ Moustique ?

_ Ici, grand frère.

Il se dirigea vers la voix et le trouva assit par terre avec quelques livres autour de lui, en train de regarder les résumés à l'arrière.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je cherche un livre de conte... Tu sais ce qui pourrait être bien ?

_ Je ne connais que les contes moldu que j'ai lu avant d'entrer à Poudlard... Tu te doutes bien que la littérature pour enfant ne m'intéressait pas là-bas.

_ Oh...

Tom hésita devant le visage déçu de Logan qui remit les livres en place et recommença à chercher. Il jeta un regard aux titres, cherchant quelque chose qui lui parlait. Son regard tomba sur un livre racontant l'histoire du Marchand de Sable. Il sourit en le prenant et le montra à Logan.

_ Tient, toi qui aimes bien le sable, ça devrait te plaire.

_ Merci !

Il lui fit un large sourire et Tom leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon allait finir par avoir une crampe à force de sourire. Ils allèrent payer et poursuivirent leurs achats chez l'apothicaire. Tom récupéra de quoi faire des potions avant de partir et d'aller acheter de nouvelles fioles. Ils se rendirent ensuite à un magasin de potions où le plus âgé prit quelques boîtes de potions curatives avec notice pour que le Moustique puisse se soigner pendant son absence.

Lorsque la matinée toucha à sa fin, ils allèrent manger un morceau au Chaudron Baveur. Pendant le repas, Tom demanda :

_ Tu ne voulais pas acheter quelque chose ?

_ Si. Mais si tu as encore des courses à faire...

_ Non, j'ai finis. Je vais peut-être passer par l'Allée des Embrumes tout à l'heure, mais on peut aller où tu veux après manger.

_ Alors... D'abord le bijoutier, puis l'animalerie et enfin... la confiserie ?

_ D'accord.

_ On achètera des nougats comme ça.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une pichenette sur le front avant de reprendre son repas. Pour le moment, ils avaient pu faire leurs achats tranquillement et leurs sacs étaient remplis de paquets. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'allait acheter Logan à la bijouterie et l'animalerie.

Alors qu'ils allaient retourner dans l'allée marchande, une personne passa la porte menant à l'arrière. Une personne que Tom n'appréciait pas du tout. Charlus Potter, leader des Gryffondors.

_ Tient, tient, Riddle. Tu es venu acheté tes affaires de cours.

_ Potter... Cela ne te regarde pas. Dégage, je suis pressé.

_ Parles-moi sur un autre ton le serpent. Et qui c'est lui ? Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?

_ Comme je l'ai dis, cela ne te regarde en rien. Maintenant, pousse-toi avant que je ne m'énerves.

_ J'aimerais bien vo...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et poussa à la place un cri fort peu virile alors que Logan reposait son pied chaussé de magnifiques petites rangers qui faisaient bien mal quand il donnait un coup de pied. Charlus se plia en deux en se tenant les parties que le petit venait de frapper. Ce dernier faisait une moue boudeuse et grommela :

_ Faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de penser ce genre de chose sur moi, c'est chiant à la fin...

Tom leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer à côté de Charlus qui était toujours plié en deux. Logan le suivit et écrasa au passage le pied du plus grand avant de sortir. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Une fois dans le rue, Marvolo commenta :

_ Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de frapper là entre garçons ?

_ Je sais.

_ Et tu l'as quand même fait parce que... ?

_ Je n'ai aucun honneur et aucune compassion pour les idiots.

_ Je vois... On commence par le bijouterie ?

_ D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bijoutier et Logan observa un peu tout avant de déclarer qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ils firent plusieurs boutiques avant qu'il ne trouve son bonheur. Il pointa deux bagues en disant :

_ Celles-là !

Tom les observa et haussa un sourcil. Sur chacune des bagues, un serpent s'enroulait autour d'un anneau en sortant d'un crâne humain. Logan sourit alors que le vendeur venait à eux.

_ Tu veux ces deux bagues petit ?

_ Oui. Avec des chaînes pour les accrocher au cou !

_ Pourquoi deux ? demanda Tom.

_ Ba... Une pour moi et une pour toi. Comme ça on est vraiment frères.

_ Logique...

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre la logique du petit. Il sourit néanmoins à l'initiative, ces anneaux seraient la preuve qu'ils avaient décidé d'être frère. Il aimait bien le motif en plus. Un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne... Il pourrait en faire son symbole en tant que Lord Voldemort. C'était à voir.

Le vendeur revint avec les deux bagues accrochées chacune à une chaîne et les donna à Logan qui laissa Tom payer. Ils sortirent ensuite et l'enfant tendit sa chaîne à son frère. Il la prit sans protester et la mit autour de son cou comme le faisait Logan.

_ Et voilà, on est officiellement frères maintenant.

_ Oui. Tu voulais aller à l'animalerie ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et ils se rendirent à la ménagerie magique. L'aîné laissa encore une fois son cadet déambuler dans la pièce et observa lui-même quelques animaux. Mais rien ne l'intéressait, mis à part les serpents.

_ Marvolo, vient voir, s'il te plaît.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et vit que Logan était devant une petite cage contenant des serpents magiques d'Amérique Centrale. Il en désigna un, le plus petit du lot.

_ Tu penses qu'on peut prendre celui-là ?

_ Tu veux un serpent ?

_ C'est pas pour moi, c'est un cadeau pour toi. Pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé.

_ Pourquoi le plus petit ?

_ Parce que tout le monde pense qu'il ne va pas survivre et devenir grand et fort, comme nous.

Tom réfléchit à l'explication et la trouva correct. Il s'accroupit devant la cage, vérifia que le vendeur était occupé à nourrir les chouettes et siffla doucement :

_ _ Salut. _

_ _ Un parleur_, fit la mère en se redressant.

_ _Oui, je suis un parleur. Est-ce que je peux prendre un de tes petits ?_

_ _ Bien sûr ! Tenez, celui-là, il est fort et en pleine forme_.

Elle poussa du bout de sa queue l'un de ses petits, mais Tom secoua la tête et désigna le petit serpent.

_ _C'est celui-là que je veux._

_ _ Nagini ? Mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps._

_ _ Je suis persuadé que si._

_ _ Très bien, emmenez-la si vous y tenez tant._

Tom ouvrit la cage et se saisit doucement du plus petit serpent.

_ _Salut Nagini, tu vas vivre avec moi maintenant._

Le serpent hocha la tête et se blotti dans sa main. Il était vraiment tout petit. Il se redressa et remarqua que Logan le regardait avec émerveillement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je savais pas que tu étais Fourchelang !

_ Alors pourquoi vouloir m'offrir un serpent si tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Parce que t'as dis que tu les aimais bien et tu es le descendant de Serpentard, alors...

Tom sourit, puis se tourna et appela le vendeur qui accouru aussitôt. Il tenta de le convaincre de prendre un serpent plus fort et qui vivrait plus longtemps, mais il ne démordit pas finit par acheter Nagini avec le manuel pour s'occuper de ce genre de serpent, il refusa cependant la cage, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ils sortirent et Tom l'emmena à la confiserie où ils achetèrent des nougats et des sucettes pour Logan. Puis, le plus grand conduisit le petit devant le glacier et lui dit en lui tendant quelques pièces.

_ Prends-toi une glace, assis-toi dans un coin et attends-moi ici. Je vais dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu pour les enfants, compris ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ne parles pas aux inconnus.

_ Promis.

Tom hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'allée.

Logan entra dans le glacier et demanda une grosse glace au chocolat au vendeur qui lui apporta quelques minutes après qu'il se soit assis dans un des boxes d'où il pouvait voir la porte sans être vu.

Tom revint une demi-heure plus tard et s'assit en face de lui en posant un sac à ses pieds. Il sortit de sa poche un objet et le cacha vivement quand le serveur vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait :

_ Un jus de groseille, ça sera tout, merci.

_ Bien. Et toi, petit ? Tu veux autre chose ?

_ Vous avez de la limonade ?

_ Bien sûr. Je vous apportes ça tout de suite.

Il repartit et Tom montra l'objet à Logan. C'était un petit manche en bois avec un cran sur le côté. Il avança le cran et une lame en sortit. Il remit le cran en arrière et la lame se rangea.

_ C'est un couteau pour te protéger quand je ne serais pas là. Une entaille paralyse la cible pendant trois minutes. Ça te laissera le temps de t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme je te l'ai montré. J'ai mis une sécurité pour que personne ne puisse te blesser avec, comprit ?

_ Oui. Merci grand frère.

Le petit prit le couteau et le rangea dans sa poche alors que le serveur revenait avec leurs commandes. Tom paya et attendit qu'il soit partit pour ajouter :

_ Ne te le fais pas confisquer par la directrice, d'accord ? C'est ton seul moyen de défense si ton bluff ne marche plus.

_ Promis, je ferais attention.

_ Bien. C'est ma dernière année et dès que je l'ai finis, je m'achète un appartement. Si ça te dis, tu pourras venir vivre avec moi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mais oui, puisque je te le dis.

_ T'es sûr de sûr ?

_ Certain. Je ne vais pas laisser mon insupportable petit frère là-bas.

_ Merci ! C'est génial. J'ai juste à tenir un an et après on partira.

_ Oui, c'est ça le plan. Tu penses y arriver Moustique ?

_ Bien sûr.

Logan lui sourit avant de boire sa limonade. Ils restèrent assis en silence à consommer leurs boissons et ils finirent par repartir, retournant à l'orphelinat par le bus.

.

-sSs-

.

C'était le premier Septembre. Tom essayait de se préparer en silence pour ne pas réveiller Logan, mais c'était sans compter sur le sommeil léger du garçon. Il se réveilla et le regarda s'habiller et vérifier sa malle avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Mais il ne dit rien et Marvolo non plus.

Avant de descendre rejoindre madame Cole qui devait l'emmener à la gare, il fit quand même des recommandations de dernière minute à son petit frère et vérifia qu'il avait de quoi de défendre et se soigner deux fois. Pour le première fois en sept ans, il était anxieux à l'idée de partir. Car cette fois, il laissait quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui.

Il finit cependant par partir après un dernier au-revoir. Il espérait juste que l'année se passerait bien pour son petit Moustique. Mais il en doutait, l'orphelinat était comme ça...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Un petit com' ?_

_Pilou._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires !_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 3 : Morts

.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Tom avait toujours d'aussi bons résultats. Même s'il s'inquiétait un peu pour son Moustique, il continuait d'agir comme d'habitude, planifiant sa montée au pouvoir, obtenant les meilleurs notes, jouant au gentil préfet en chef. Même ce crétin de Charlus Potter n'avait pas pu détruire sa réputation en racontant sa rencontre avec Logan. Il en avait même profité pour enfoncer ce petit prétentieux en lui rappelant comment le petit l'avait rembarré, ça l'avait tout de suite calmé.

Ce matin d'Octobre, il pleuvait, Tom avait mal dormit et il y avait de la mousse de citron au petit déjeuner. Il sentait que la journée allait être horrible. Il commençait tout juste à manger son porridge quand le courrier arriva. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette ne se pose devant lui et lui tende une enveloppe. Il s'en saisi avec circonspection, se demandant qui pouvait lui écrire et vit le sceau de Gringotts sur le dessus. Il allait la retourna et sentit à l'intérieur la forme d'un anneau.

Un doute s'insinua en lui tel du venin et il ouvrit précipitamment la lettre, la retournant et faisant tomber dans sa main un anneau relié à une chaîne. Il reconnaîtrait cet anneau entre mille, il portait le même, sauf que sur le sien, il n'y avait pas quelques traces de sang séché. Il ferma le poing sur la petit bague et se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble ou le tremblement dont il était prit en comprenant le contenu de la lettre qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle sans un mot et se mit à courir dès qu'il fut hors de vu. Il monta au second étage et se précipita presque dans la chambre des secrets, ignorant le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Il referma le passage derrière lui et s'avança en tremblant de plus en plus jusqu'à déboucher dans la grande salle. Là, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Il sortit les deux lettres de l'enveloppe, l'une était en parchemin et l'autre en papier.

La première était des gobelins :

.

Cher monsieur Riddle.

Nous avons le malheur de vous annoncer le décès du jeune Logan Arcturus Horn en ce 28 Octobre 1944 à l'orphelinat Wool.

Le sus-nommé vous a désigné comme seul légataire le 17 Août 1944 et a demandé à ce qu'une lettre de sa part vous soit remise à sa mort.

Nous vous attendons pour la lecture du testament le plus tôt possible.

Avec toutes nos condoléances,

Ganon, gobelin gérant des coffres Horn.

.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler de ses joues et son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas en train de pleurer ? Si ? Il posa la feuille en tremblant et se saisi de la lettre de son petit Moustique. Il commença à lire l'écriture maladroite en essayant d'ignorer ses larmes et le tremblement de ses mains.

.

Grand frère Marvolo,

Je sais que tu m'a promis de me protéger, mais je sais aussi que je serais seul quand tu seras à Poudlard. Je sais aussi que même avec tout les efforts du monde, je ne pourrais pas me protéger efficacement toute l'année.

C'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre...

Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ne pas m'avoir protégé, tu n'y pouvais rien.

Tout ce que je te demandes, c'est d'utiliser mon héritage afin que plus aucun enfant de sorcier n'ait à vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. Et pour réaliser ton rêve de voir le monde sorcier enfin réunifier !

Si tu réussi à changer le monde pour le rendre meilleur et rendre aux sorciers leur place dans la société, alors je serais le plus heureux des petits moustiques !

J'ai adoré ce dernier été car pour la première fois, j'avais un grand frère génial qui se fichait que je sois un Cracmol. Tu m'as même parlé de Poudlard et tu m'as montré tellement de choses extraordinaires ! Je n'oublierais jamais cet été merveilleux où j'ai gagné un grand frère.

Merci beaucoup Marvolo ! J'espère te revoir le plus tard possible là-haut.

Réalises notre rêve et prends soin de Nagini, d'accord ?

Je t'adore,

ton petit Moustique adoré.

.

Il laissa tomber la feuille en se laissant aller un peu plus contre le mur, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Ça faisait mal ! Tellement mal !

Alors c'était ça ? C'était cette douleur que l'on ressentait quand on perdait quelqu'un à qui l'on tient ? Il avait tellement mal. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir pu protéger son petit frère.

Ils n'avaient passé que deux mois ensembles. Deux mois où il avait apprit à aimer et à être aimer d'une personne qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. Il s'était attaché à son petit moustique et maintenant, il le perdait. Lui, l'un des rares être vivant auquel il tenait.

Il sortit Nagini de sa poche et lui siffla difficilement ce qu'il se passait. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait bien ce petit humain qui avait cru en elle en premier. Elle se blotti dans son cou, essayant de le réconforter. Mais il avait trop mal.

Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Si c'était ça aimer, il ne voulait plus ! Ça faisait trop mal !

Les sentiments rendaient faibles, les sentiments faisaient mal... Il ne devait plus en avoir, redevenir froid comme avant. Rester de marbre, ne plus avoir de sentiments, comme ça il n'aurait plus mal.

Plus jamais il ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un, plus jamais.

.

Il ne remonta à la surface que trois bonnes heures plus tard, le temps de se calmer et d'essuyer ses larmes. Il avait mit un sort d'illusion pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'il avait pleuré et se rendit directement au bureau du directeur.

Le professeur Dippet l'accueilli et lui demanda :

_ Monsieur Riddle, que faites-vous ici ? Et où étiez-vous ce matin ?

_ Je suis désolé monsieur. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour... encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Cette nouvelle a-t-elle un lien avec la lettre que vous avez reçu ce matin ?

Tom hocha la tête et sortit la lettre des gobelins avant de la tendre au professeur qui s'en saisit et la lu attentivement. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

_ Quel lien aviez-vous avez ce jeune homme ?

_ Je le connais de l'orphelinat. Il était... Il était comme mon petit frère.

_ Je vois... Toutes mes condoléances jeune homme. Je supposes que vous désirez votre journée pour pouvoir aller à Gringotts.

_ Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Le directeur sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir et commença à rédiger une autorisation. Il la signa et la tendit à l'un des meilleurs élèves de son école avec un petit sourire.

_ J'espère que cette journée vous suffira. Si vous avez besoin de plus, n'hésitez pas à demander. Généralement, je donnes leur semaine à ceux qui perdent un proche.

_ Une journée devrait suffire... Je demanderais peut-être une autre journée s'il y a un enterrement.

_ Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller, je préviendrais vos professeurs.

_ Euh... Si vous pouviez éviter de leur dire la raison exacte de mon absence, je vous en serez très reconnaissant.

_ D'accord. Allez-y maintenant.

Tom le remercia et se leva, sortant du bureau en tenant fermement le parchemin. Autour de son cou, il sentait les deux bagues qu'il avait accrochées à sa chaîne, laissant celle de Logan dans sa poche.

Il sortit de l'école sans faire attention à ceux qui essayaient de lui parlait où aux regard qui le fixaient. Il transplana ensuite directement sur le Chemin de Travers et se rendit à la banque.

Les gobelins lui transmirent le testament de Logan et il du signer quelques papiers. Le garçon avait tout fait le jour où il l'avait emmené faire ses courses. Ils lui remirent les quelques possessions du garçon que les sorciers travaillant à la banque étaient allés chercher. Il y avait beaucoup de dessin, ses deux livres de contes et celui sur les créatures magiques qu'il lui avait offert, sa vieille toupie et le couteau qu'il lui avait donné et que la directrice avait confisqué peu avant sa mort. Les sorciers avaient confisqué les potions et n'avaient pas trouvé utile de lui ramener les vêtements de Logan.

Il insista pour savoir comment il était mort et on lui annonça que son cadavre avait été trouvé dans une salle désaffectée de l'orphelinat. Il avait été violé, battu à mort et étranglé avec sa chaîne. Ils n'avaient pas attrapé les coupables. Mais Tom était certains qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la peine d'enquêter sur la mort d'un orphelin Cracmol. Que ce soit les moldu ou les sorciers.

Le corps du petit était encore à la morgue. Marvolo organisa son enterrement dans le cimetière du village d'origine du garçon, autant qu'il soit à côté de sa mère. Les gobelins lui assurèrent qu'ils lui enverraient une lettre avec la date une fois tous les préparatifs terminés.

Il repartit de la banque dans l'après-midi et mangea au Chaudron Baveur. Il se rendit ensuite à la morgue pour voir le corps de ses propres yeux. Le moldu de garde le laissa seul avec lui quelques minutes et Tom en fut bien heureux car il ne pu retenir quelques larmes lorsqu'il vit le corps meurtris de son petit Moustique. Il murmura en lui serrant la main :

_ Je vais réaliser nos deux rêves, c'est promis petit Moustiques. Et je te vengerais. Crois-moi, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard, le soir venu, il retourna directement à son dortoir. Il ignora superbement les autres élèves et ceux-ci comprirent à son visage fermé et ses yeux de glace qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger ce soir-là. Il avait le même regard que quand, en première année, il avait assit sa domination sur les septièmes année.

Lorsque Abraxas Malefoy monta dans son dortoir après avoir tiré à la courte paille qui irait voir si Riddle les laisserait entrer, il le vit sur son lit en train de lire un livre tout en jouant avec un couteau rétractable. Tom ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et il en conclu que la voie était libre. Les autres montèrent dix minutes plus tard et s'installèrent en silence. Seul le bruit de la lame qui entrait et sortait du manche venait briser le silence ambiant. L'atmosphère avait vraiment quelque chose d'angoissant.

Tom finit par fermer son livre et jeta un regard à l'horloge sur le mur, il pouvait y aller. L s leva et rangea le couteau dans sa poche avant de prendre sa cape et de sortir. Les quatre autres garçons se regardèrent et frissonnèrent. Il y aurait un mort ce soir, c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Riddle était leur chef et un futur mage noir en puissance. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passaient, mais quelque chose avait mit leur chef en colère et des têtes allaient tomber pour ça.

.

Lorsque les trois moldu se réveillèrent, la première chose qu'ils entendirent, ce fut le cliquetis d'un couteau qu'on ouvrait et fermait. Le première chose qu'ils sentirent, ce fut les entraves autour de leur poignets et chevilles qui les attachaient à un mur de pierre froide. Et la première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut Tom Riddle, nonchalamment assis sur une chaise et train de jouer avec un couteau.

Sur la table à côté de lui, il y avait une batte en métal, un marteau, des ciseaux, des couteaux et un sac de sable.

Les trois garçons se souvinrent alors pourquoi ils craignaient tous Riddle à l'orphelinat, c'était un psychopathe. Et ils s'en étaient prit à la possession de ce psychopathe. Ils ne sortiraient pas ici vivant.

Tom eut un large sourire amusé alors que ses yeux brillaient de fureur et il sortit une nouvelle fois la lame du couteau.

_ Vous avez été de vilains garçons. Je vais devoir vous punir.

Et l'enfer débuta.

.

Lorsque Tom rentra à son dortoir, il avait encore du sang sur les mains et le visage. Il se dirigea donc directement vers la salle de bain sans faire attention aux autres habitant du dortoir qui faisaient semblant de dormir. Il prit une douche et enfila un pyjama noir avant de brûler les vêtements ensanglantés afin qu'il n'y ait plus de preuves. Il retourna comme si de rien n'était dans la salle principal et se coucha après avoir posé son couteau sur sa table de chevet et son Journal intime dans sa malle.

Malefoy et les autres remarquèrent une chose ce soir-là, Riddle avait les yeux rouges, plus noirs. Mais rouge sang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_(on ne tue pas l'auteur si on veut la suite de LHB!)_

_Pilou._


End file.
